Quinn Kelly
Quinn, a character in the "Endless Summer" series, is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. She is one of Your Character's love interests. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Quinn has long red hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She normally wears a white button-up knotted long-sleeved shirt with short jeans. While possessed, Quinn's appearance slightly changes: her hair floats in the air, and her eyes glow green. In Book 3, she is given a new design, which is first seen at the end of Chapter 2. Her outfit, which Malatesta salvaged, consists of a brown leather jacket which shows her midriff, a white bra crop top, long jeans, and a dolphin choker she specifically chose to wear. Her hair is in a single braided ponytail she rests over one shoulder. Personality Quinn is shown to be very open-minded and kind. She is also extremely spontaneous after she found out that she would have only six months to live because of Rotterdam's Syndrome. She cares for others and, along with Diego, is shown to be very concerned for the group that went to the La Huerta observatory. Similar to Grace, she is rarely shown losing her temper or getting furious, and in the few instances she has, it has been out of righteous anger. If you choose to pursue Quinn, she will return your character's feelings for her. Biography Background: Rotterdam's Syndrome and the "Dying Girl" When Quinn was four years old, she was diagnosed with a rare, incurable illness that affects 0.1% of the World population known as Rotterdam's Syndrome, that causes tremors, seizures, respiratory problems, and eventually, death. The condition deferred her ability to enjoy her childhood, bankrupted her family and drove her family apart, which was shown to negatively affect Quinn, one day, Quinn's father spent the last of his savings into signing Quinn up for an experimental drug treatment, the cure was successful, and Quinn could finally live her life the way she wanted, but then, the disease came back. Quinn later comments once her Syndrome is cured that she feels anew at no longer being the "Dying Girl"; because this is the identity that defined Quinn all of her life up until now, and being freed from it felt new for her. Book 1 In the first book, Quinn is a member of the group and a possible love interest for your character. If Your Character pursues her, she will reveal her Rotterdam's Syndrome to the player intimately, confessing she only has six months to live. During this time, by reading Quinn's dossier, the player can also learn of how Quinn's disease bankrupted her family and destroyed their marriage. Book 2 Of the three books, Quinn plays the most significant role in the second. Due to being teleported roughly 6 months into the future by the time portal gun at the end of Book 1, Quinn's Rotterdam Syndrome also advanced 6 months ahead, and is now in it's terminal stages. She steadily shows more and more debilitating symptoms such as nausea, nosebleeds, and fatigue. When Taylor retrieves her Idol in the fifth chapter, he sees a possible future of Quinn going limp in his help; this vision proved true in the following chapter, when Quinn did indeed fall unconscious, on the verge of death due to her Rotterdam's. In the following (7th) chapter, the entire group is determined to find a way to save her. Uqzhaal encourages everyone to find the Island's Heart to save her, but he warns the group that the legends tell of extreme power in the heart. Undeterred, the group successfully obtains the heart and recovers Quinn, who awakens possessed by an alter ego who can fly and use forceful powers - the alter ego is eager to find the other half of the Island Heart. However, thanks to the support of the MC, Quinn learns to have control over the possession. She was later able to use it to help the group fight against the Arachnids, and to possibly befriend the Yeti. At the end of the Book, Quinn, while in midair due to her possessed form's powers, is hit by a rocket fired by Tetra. She is able to slow the rocket with her powers, but she is in the middle of the subsequent explosion. Book 3 Quinn first appears at the end of the second chapter, as the only other person aboard pirate Captain Malatesta's ship, who joined it in the interest of looking for her friends thanks to Malatesta's mobility. The spirit within Quinn grants her the ability to sense where the other half of the Island's Heart is and gives her a pressing urge to retrieve it. When the group meets Kele, she (along with Michelle) flirts with him. The player can handfast her during the Vaanti tradition of Nilaa'rei in Chapter 10. In the Rourke Ending, if your character handfasted Quinn, Rourke promises that in the alternate timeline he creates, Quinn will be cured, but this proves to be a lie as she is shown to still have Rotterdam's. In the Endless Ending, Quinn toasts to her dead parents. In the Vaanu Ending, Quinn is shown to have adopted the fox, and misses the MC. If you don't handfast her, she also says she misses Kele. Chapters Endless Summer Book 1 * Chapter 1: This Must Be Heaven * Chapter 2: We've All Got Secrets * Chapter 3: All Kinds of Crazy * Chapter 4: Cut and Run * Chapter 5: It's What You're Meant For * Chapter 6: The World Has A Habit of Crushing You * Chapter 7: Pies Make Peace * Chapter 8: You Always Have to Be the Hero * Chapter 9: Out of the Frying Pan... Into the Fire * Chapter 10: No Escape (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Rock the Boat * Chapter 12: The Enemy Is Out There * Chapter 13: One of Us Isn't Supposed to Be Here * Chapter 14: Last Night on Earth * Chapter 15: It Was Not Meant To End Like This * Chapter 16: Here's to Adventure Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Unknown Has Always Been a Comfort to Me * Chapter 2: Time Is of the Essence * Chapter 3: Those Left Behind * Chapter 4: Island Justice * Chapter 5: There Are Many Things I Keep Hidden * Chapter 6: You Can’t Save Everyone * Chapter 7: Everything at Once * Chapter 8: Let’s Promise We’ll Do This Again * Chapter 9: Toward a New Horizon * Chapter 10: Every End Is a Beginning… Except the Last One * Chapter 11: Trust is a Fragile Thing * Chapter 12: Last Chance to Turn Back * Chapter 13: All We Have is Now * Chapter 14: You Can’t Promise Anything Anymore * Chapter 15: Self-Destruct Book 3 * Chapter 2: Tricks of the Trade * Chapter 3: What Doesn't Kill Us * Chapter 4: You've Come Into Your Own * Chapter 5: The More Things Change * Chapter 6: The Ties That Break * Chapter 7: Where I Needed You To Be * Chapter 8: You Are a Warrior * Chapter 9: All Our Yesterdays * Chapter 10: I Was Lost Until You Found Me * Chapter 11: Like There's No Tomorrow * Chapter 12: You Mean The World to Me Relationships Your Character Your Character can choose to comfort Quinn during the plane ride when they are flying through a storm. After this, she will ask him/her to undo the last button on her blouse. If the college student goes to the beach with her, Raj, Craig, and Michelle, she will start to like Your Character. It's likely she has a crush on him/her at that point. Your Character has the option to kiss her in Chapter 3 if the college student checks out the waterfall with her. In Chapter 4, Your Character can choose to protect her from the Saber Toothed Tiger. She then tears off a piece of her shirt to use as a bandage for his/her wound and tells you never to do that for her again, saying it's not worth it, possibly foreshadowing her moment of revealing she is dying. In Chapter 14, you can choose to take her back to your room, and then you sleep together. In the same chapter, she then reveals that she wanted to sleep with him/her ever since she saw him/her. She also reveals that she suffers a deadly disease and probably will die soon. You can choose to officially date her in Book 2, Chapter 1 (if you're at least her friend). When you talk her down when she is possessed in Book 2, Chapter 11, it is revealed that losing her is your worst nightmare. The MC is shown to brings out her flirtatious (and not-so-innocent) side when she is around them. Whenever she is possessed, you are the only one who can snap her out of it. You also tend to be extremely protective of her, akin to an elder sibling, as shown when you snap at the rest of the group for shunning her after she was possessed. Jake Although Quinn is nice to Jake, Jake thinks Quinn is a little too spontaneous and nicknames her 'Pippi Longstocking'. You can choose to save Quinn from drowning using CPR and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, or you can let Jake do it. Michelle Quinn appears to be the only member of the group that Michelle genuinely likes as a friend. Michelle comforts Quinn when the latter finally reveals her illness to her friends. She is very concerned for Quinn, opposing the latter's refusal for aid until you step in. As such, Michelle was the first person to whom Quinn was shown displaying her anger, in Book 2 Chapter 1. Gallery Other Looks Quinn.jpg|Regular Outfit Quinn Swimwear.JPG|Bikini IMG 1842.jpg|Lingerie Quinn.png|Full View Coma.png|In a coma Quinn 2.png|Possessed Quinn New Year's Eve.png|New Year's Eve Outfit Quinn New Year's Eve 2.png|Full View of New Year's Eve Outfit Quinn's new look es3.png|New outfit in Book 3 Quinn - Handfasting Outfit.png|Handfasting Dress Miscellaneous Quinn's 1st Cutscene.png|Book 1, Chapter 1 Quinn's 2nd Cut-scene.jpg|Book 1, Chapter 7 Endless Summer Quinn 4.png|Book 2, Chapter 4 Idol_5.png|Quinn's Catalyst Idol (Delphinus) QuinnNewLookESBook3.jpg|Full Body Shot of Quinn's New Look from behind EndlessSummerBK1BTSPlaylist.png|Character Inspiration from PB PicsArt_03-03-04.50.40.png|Quinn's Ember of Hope (salvaged camera) Quinn - Handfasting Scene.png|Quinn at the Handfasting Ceremony Endless Summer's Characters photo..jpg|ES Group Pic Version #1 ESFemaleMCwithRajindifferentlook.jpg|ES Group Pic Version #2 ESGangwithanothwrMaleMC.jpg|Es Group Pic Version # 3 QuinnandKelepossibleromanceclue.jpg|Quinn & Kele Possible Romance Quinn_at_Hartfeld.png|Quinn at Hartfeld (Rourke ending) ESBk3FinalResultswithJakehandfasted.png|Final Results (High Friendship with Quinn) Trivia * Quinn is shown on the cover of "Endless Summer, Book 1", "Endless Summer, Book 2" and "Endless Summer, Book 3". * Her Hadean Zodiac sign is Delphinus, the Dolphin. * She is the youngest of the group. * Quinn's Rotterdam's Syndrome is the only major backstory of the group that does not directly show interpersonal conflict. It also means that Quinn's death as seen in the Delphinus Idol vision is the most unavoidable of all deaths within the group. * In Book 1, Chapter 14, if you choose to bring her up to your room, she will be accidentally murdered by Varyyn but then brought back to life by his necklace. * Her having to be saved from drowning and given CPR in Book 1, Chapter 5 is foreshadowed by Quinn in Chapter 1 when she jokes about it to your character if you say you're good at swimming. * Jake's names for her have included: Ariel, Pippi Longstocking, and Red due to her red hair and energetic personality, and Ursula when she is possessed. * She wanted to open up her own bakery called "For Goodness Cake" (a play on the phrase "for goodness' sake), where she would serve nothing but cupcakes. "For Goodness Cake" is also mentioned as Autumn's favorite bakery shop in the game "High School Story, Book 1". This might be hinting to a future where Quinn survived the events in "Endless Summer" and successfully opened her own bakery - or one in which one of her friends did so in her memory. * Her Catalyst Idol shows her talking with Your Character, on a wooden bridge at Elyys’tel right after Cetus's attack. She then slowly dies on the bridge because of her disease overpowering her. It is currently the only vision that has come true in the current timeline. If you neglected to retrieve the Delphinus idol and therefore missed the vision, Quinn's storyline is the same, as she will still collapse and is still cured by the Island's Heart. If you did see the vision however, Quinn repeats the chess analogy Grace had told her before you sadly finish the quote. * Rourke originally considered her the least dangerous individual in your group (In fact, according to her file, she is not a threat at all) due to her illness and her overly kind personality. However, due to being possessed by the Island's Heart, in Book 2, Chapter 15, Mouse considered her the most dangerous individual of the group. * She is skilled at figure skating, but it's only a hobby for her. * In Book 3, she is shown wearing a dolphin choker, claiming she's always loved dolphins. This accurately fits with her Hadean Zodiac sign, Delphinus. According to The Endless, Quinn likes dolphins because her first family outing once her health got better was to Marine World. * Her Ember of Hope shows a future where she founds a non-profit organization for people with chronic illnesses. * In Book 3, Chapter 9, she will propose if you have at least 2 hearts with her. If you accept her proposal, you will marry her in a handfasting ceremony at the end of Act VIII. * The writing for Quinn's character is inspired by the song, Appointments by Julien Baker.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 * Kele appears to be a possible alternate love interest for Quinn, given their scenes together if you aren’t dating her. * Quinn in alternate timelines: ** Quinn and Kele shared a kiss, which could lead to a romantic relationship between the two. ** She and Diego accidentally caused Grace's death, though it’s unknown how, and it is implied that Aleister murders them both. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Catalyst